No One
by Lord Fuz Munkey
Summary: The animas go to Hogwarts and gang up with Harry and guys. Entirely my invention, nothing apart from the very base of the plot from either series. Now with mysterious creepy guy from the dessert!
1. An Unexpected Arrival

This is a Harry Potter/+Anima AU fanfic. NO ROMANCE. In this, Harry, Ron and Hermione have already met before the train and they're all in first year, as well as Cooro, Husky and Nana. Their ages have been changed to all be eleven. No, Senri will not be a student, but is still part of the group (Let's keep some realism here, ne?). The world is something in between the two series. It's the +Anima world, but with the actual names of cities and countries. I just always liked the +Anima world. I'd love living there. The plot has nothing to do with either series, it's entirely made up by myself and a lot of what I've thought up has nothing to do with the plot.

**Disclaimer: **I always wanted to own Harry Potter and +Anima. We can all dream, can't we?

Remember, the plot bunny loves reviews!

* * *

No One

By The Pierroist

1

An Unexpected Arrival

_The cold wind blew over the frozen lake and through the forest as a couple snowflakes drifted down. The trees were, on the whole, bare, however a few brown leaves still flapped in the wind stiffly, as if refusing to acknowledge the end of winter. The stars in the sky slowly swept over three sleeping figures, finally resting on another, illuminating it as it sat there._

'_Cooro? What are you doing still up? It's pitch black,' asked a silver-haired boy, rubbing his eyes and walking over to the over boy._

'_I thought you were asleep,' asked the other boy with mild surprise._

_The first one hit Cooro over the head with a staff, causing a resounding *thunk* sound. 'Ssh! You'll wake Nana and Senri!'_

'_Oh. Sorry, Husky,' said Cooro, rubbing his head. 'I can't sleep. I just have this feeling like something big is about to happen.'_

'_Oh. Well, you should go to bed. Why don't you have a snack?' suggested Husky. 'You always fall asleep after eating. Just quietly, okay?'_

'_Yay! Apples!' exclaimed Cooro, quickly rushing off to a brown sack off to the side of the sleeping figures._

'_Ssh!' said Husky, hitting Cooro over head with his staff again._

'_Sorry.'_

It was springtime as the quartet finally made their way out of the forest, though the last leg had so many hostile animals and gave off such an eerie feel that it was as if the forest itself was trying to stop them from going through.

'Whew! That forest was creepy. I don't think I'd ever want to go back there again,' remarked Nana, stepping out of the forest. 'Next time we travel let's make sure we have a clear idea of WHERE we're going.'

Everybody began staring at Cooro, who seemed oblivious to everything as he ran up to an open field in the distance, laughing with a gleeful smile on his face. 'Hey, guys! Look, a hut!'

'Watch it, Cooro! The fog's too thick to be able to see you if you run too far,' yelled Husky.

Cooro seemed not to hear him and kept on running towards whatever hut he seemed to have spotted.

'Ugh, I'm too tired to run,' said Nana.

The fog started clearing and Senri said his first thing since stepping out of the forest, though he was pretty much the same as when he was in the forest. Senri didn't seem to get scared or nervous at anything. 'Castle...'

'Hm? Oh! You're right!' said Husky.

The fog kept clearing as a gentle breeze picked up from the direction of some hills off to the right, flowing into the open plains, which, as the air cleared, seemed to be well kept and cut short. Obviously somebody lived here, and was probably rich enough to afford hired help, either that or somebody must have been spending a lot of time tending to the grounds. Through the light mist they could make out some sort of emblem, probably one for an academy of sorts.

'Hey, look. That must be the hut Cooro was running to. Let's go check it out,' said Husky.

Hagrid had just finished his breakfast and was about to leave to tend to the grounds when he heard a knock at the door. _Who could that be? No one's up this time of morning._ He opened the door to a strange young child around eleven with black hair and odd outlandish clothing, including a strange sleeveless Indian woven shirt, revealing two odd tattoos on his shoulders.

'Hi!' he said, beaming.

'What the...'

'Hi, I'm Cooro!' exclaimed Cooro, extending his hand upwards. 'Do you live here?'

'Huh. Yes, I do. Are you lost? I should probably bring you to see mister Dumbledore,' said Hagrid, reaching out to grab the young child's hand, when suddenly another three children appeared around the corner, all with equally strange outlandish clothing, one boy older than the other two, about sixteen wearing more Indian clothing and an oddly blank expression, a young girl around eleven with startling silver hair and smooth, silky clothing with a short light blue cloak and odd black skin-tight pants carrying a staff and another girl around eleven with extremely frilly pink clothing. The one with the staff began to yell 'Cooro! Don't just run off like that...' before stopping and looking up at Hagrid with the other two. Senri eyes opened a bit more with surprise and astonishment, something that didn't happen too often.

'Er... hi,' said Nana.

'I think I better take you four up to see mister Dumbledore,' said Hagrid.

'Ah! Cooro, Nana, Husky. What a pleasant surprise. You too, Senri, although I'm afraid I don't have much good news for you,' said Dumbledore, his twinkling eyes dulled from lack of sleep. He was wearing his usual blue robe and silver half-moon glasses, though he was adorned with light green slippers and thick wool socks. He took off his spectacles and rubbed his sleepy eyes with a hand before replacing them.

Nana gawked at him while Cooro's grin grew even more, if that was even possible. Husky raised a suspicious eyebrow and asked, 'How do you know our names?'

Dumbledore put on a smile and said, mysteriously, 'I know many things. However, tonight I'm here to discuss another matter, as well as a fortunate coincidence. I hope you'll drop any suspicious for the moment, your highness, for let me assure you, this was as unexpected for myself as it must be for you four.'

At this Husky's eyes grew then narrowed suspiciously, staring at Dumbledore through squinted eyelids. Before he could say anything, however, Nana spoke up 'What's going on? And where are we?'

'You're at Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry, I am the Headmaster, professor Albus Dumbledore. We're lucky that you came to us, we were afraid we wouldn't be able to send you an owl, seeing as it's so hard to actually find where you are at any given moment,' Dumbledore adjusted his glasses before continuing. 'You see, children with magical ability are usually from wizarding families, and thus are already introduced into the world of wizards. However, a small percentage of wizards and witches are from muggle families, the wizard word for non-magical people. Children with magical ability are sent to wizarding schools, however this ability is not actually manifested until the age of eleven, such as yourselves. You four, excluding Senri of course, who, as you can see, never developed magical ability, have manifested this quality.'

Dumbledore waited for a moment for all this to sink in before continuing, 'You three were to be sent to a school before the beginning of the school year. We were having an excruciating time trying to track down the four of you, since you're always flitting from town to town, spending the majority of your time in the wilderness, travelling. Thankfully, you came here in the nick of time, since you still have another two weeks before the start of school. I suppose that this would also settle the subject of which school you'd be going to.'

As Dumbledore ended Cooro exclaimed 'Wow! We get to be wizards! Isn't this awesome, Husky?'

Husky was still suspicious though, and raised an eyebrow at Dumbledore 'How do we know you're telling the truth?'

Dumbledore smiled once again, stating 'You don't.'

With one smooth motion he lifted his wand up from underneath his desk and gave it a flick, sending Husky's staff up into his hands. 'I must say, this is excellent craftsmanship. Still, I wouldn't expect anything else from one such as yourself, would I?'

He flicked his wand again and sent his staff back to float a few feet above the floor. Husky snatched the staff out of the air with a motion like a praying mantis snapping a bug, to hold it close to him. 'Come on, Husky, he hasn't given us any reason not to trust him. I think he's quite a nice man,' said Nana.

Husky sighed and finally gave in. 'Fine, I suppose you're telling the truth. Sorry for being so untrustworthy. I just don't trust people who know so much about me without explaining how.'

'That's perfectly alright, Husky,' said Dumbledore.

'But what about Senri?' asked Cooro with a concerned face.

'Although Senri will not be able to attend any of your classes, we can offer him lodgings here with you. However, he will have to earn his keep. We can offer you a job assisting Hagrid, our professor of Care of Magical Creatures and Keeper of the Keys,' Dumbledore addressed this to Senri. Senri nodded his agreement before being hugged viciously by Cooro.

'I promise we'll spend all our free time with you!' said Cooro, shedding a tear.

'Don't worry, Senri. We won't leave you alone, we'll still spend as much time as we can with you,' said Nana, looking up at Senri.

Senri smiled, 'I'm still here.' This shocked the other three, them expecting him to stay his usual stoic self and not respond.

'Well, I guess this means we'll be living here, won't we?' asked Husky. 'But what'll we do during the first few weeks before the school opens? We don't have anywhere to stay.'

'We will allow you to stay here at Hogwarts during the first weeks before school starts. Miss McGonagall will escort you to the Gryffindor common rooms,' he nodded his head at a thin, strict looking lady wearing all red and gold who walked into the room behind them. 'I'll send Hagrid to meet you tomorrow, Senri.'

'Professor Dumbledore has informed me of the situation,' stated Miss McGonagall. 'Now, if you'll follow me, I'll show you to your quarters.'

The four got up to leave with Cooro rather excitedly hopping up and down. Dumbledore had also gotten up and was preparing to head back to bed to continue his sleep when Senri walked over to his desk, took out a book and picked up the South-Eastern Lion's Tooth flower he had on his desk from its vase. He snapped flower off at the base and flattened it in his book, then placed his book back in its leather casing around his waist. _Strange, I wonder what he did that for._ The four left, following the Gryffindor head down the hall. Dumbledore sighed and looked over at the fruit bowl on the left side of his desk. An apple was missing.

'Cooro! You shouldn't take food without asking!' said Nana, noticing the apple he was currently taking a bite out of.

'Ah! Sorry, Nana. I completely forgot about that.' said Cooro, his eyes widening in realization. Husky hit Cooro on the head with his staff.

'You don't steal!' he said firmly.

Cooro rubbed his head and they continued following the headmistress down the hall, gawking at the talking pictures. After quite a few turns and corridors as well as many sets of stairs, several of which, to their surprise, moved sideways or upwards or even floated through the air, they finally arrived at another picture, this one of a fat lady wearing some very old clothing, frilly and rather dress-like with a bright blue carnation. 'Hm? A bit early for students, isn't it?' she said, looking down at the four behind Miss McGonagall.

'They're not here as students, they will be staying here temporarily until school starts and they are sorted into their own houses,' the Headmistress said to the painting.

'Very well, then. Password,' stated the fat lady.

'Leonadis,' replied Miss McGonagall. The painting swung open, Cooro giving off another laugh before they stepped through into the Gryffindor common rooms. It was magnificent. There were red and gold curtains of silk hung over mahogany windows and dark mahogany flooring topped with a deep red carpet along with an excellently designed fireplace on the left wall with lions moulded into the outer rim. A bust of a lion hung above the door and a large table carved with swirls and lion heads on the four corners rested atop the center carpet. A set of stairs proceeded off both the left and right of the door, supposedly into the rooms.

'Wow!' exclaimed Cooro, running over and looking at everything excitedly.

'Wow indeed...' said Husky, shocked. Nana and Senri didn't say anything, though both were amazed.

'This way, come on. We don't have all day,' said Miss McGonagall, urging them on. The four followed her up the stairs to the left and past a few rooms until they stopped at a one. 'You'll be staying here for the night. If you need anything, clap twice, and a house elf will come to assist to your needs to the best of his abilities. Should you need to leave the room, remember, to re-enter you will have to state the password "Leonadis" Any questions?' she paused for a moment for a response. 'Good. I hope your quarters will be to your liking.'

She quickly left the room and left the common rooms to go back to sleep. The four began settling themselves in for a long wait until the professors would wake up.

* * *

Well, there you have it. It sucks. Yup. My first fanfic. Well, actually, it's my thirteenth, but the others were typed up on a typewriter and I'm too lazy to type them up a second time. Review, because I know where you live. Oh and if you say everything is excellent, then I know where you live there too, because I already know it's not. SO HAH. ...Did that sound confusing? I think it does. Oh well. You know, originally I was going to end this with a cliffie but it just didn't fit. Oh and I expect a review from the Hisokist, because if he doesn't, I actually do know where he lives. BWAHAHAHA!

Next time on No One:

A bank, meetings and a mysterious german with cards.

There, a cliffie. BWAHAHAHA!

I like doing that. Let's do it again, shall we? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	2. Gringotts

I was just so spurred on by the first chapter. I hate leaving things half done. Two chapters in one day! Don't expect this often. At most three a week. Some people say I type too fast. It annoys anyone in the general vicinity. Anyways, This is number two. NO ROMANCE.

**Disclaimer:** I own but nothing, thus I do not own Harry potter or +Anima, for if I did, I would own something, and therefore I would not own nothing, but two things at once, which is far more than none.

Remember, the plot bunnies favourite food is reviews, so if you don't, he dies of starvation.

* * *

2

Gringott

Hagrid looked over the group of four with his hands on his hips before talking. 'Well yuh'll all be goin' shopping wit' me, but firs' we'll be picking up another group o' students yer own age. Ron, 'Ermione an' 'Arry'll be coming to get their own books too, though you've probably 'eard of 'Arry.'

'Arry? Who's Arry?' asked Cooro, obviously confused.

'I think he means 'Harry,' Cooro,' Nana whispered to Cooro right before Husky hit him over the head with his staff.

'Ah,' said Cooro, rubbing his head.

After a while they came to a large run-down pub with a creaking wooden sign saying in large . It was very grubby and was made out of rather unconventional small stone blocks, with dusty red wooden boards making up the top third. The paint was scratched and worn, showing through quite a large portion of un-painted wood throughout numerous patches placed over various parts. All in all, it didn't look like a very welcoming place.

Nana looked at it uncertainly. 'Are we going in there?' whispered Nana.

'You can't judge a book by its cover,' said Cooro. 'Maybe it's a warm place with lots of fresh food and an all-you-can-eat buffet and a big dessert tray with lots of apple pies!' Cooro started drooling. The four followed Hagrid inside and, to their surprise, the inside was much nicer and well kept. It looked essentially like a bar. Over to the left was a well-lit counter, with a slightly pudgy man in an apron leaning on the counter chatting with a customer, who they assumed was the owner. A large sign was displayed over his head, articling the many different drinks and their prices.

A thin, strict looking woman with a pair of small glasses resting on her pointed nose walked over to them. 'Ah, Hagrid. I assume you'll be handling things from here?' she stated sharply.

'Yup. Mister Dumbledore says he needs you back o' Hogwarts. 'Afore school preparations,' said Hagrid.

The woman sighed and said 'The other three are over at the furthest left corner table. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some paperwork to take care of.'

She nodded her head and quickly took out another stick, much like the one Dumbledore had, just not quite as crooked and a slightly darker shade. She flicked it sharply and suddenly disappeared with a slight crackling sound.

'Wow!' exclaimed Cooro. The other three showed other, less obvious signs of surprise.

'Ah, here we are!' said Hagrid walking over to a table at the back. ''Arry! How've you been?'

A boy with bright red hair, numerous freckles and a cloak, which, as the four began looking around, nearly everyone was wearing, a girl with thick wavy dark brown hair and a cloak and another boy with ruffled black hair, round glasses and a rather ordinary green shirt and dark blue pants were sitting at a corner table. The four assumed these were the other three that Hagrid talked about. The boy with glasses and, upon closer inspection, a strange jagged scar on his forehead that was badly hidden by his long messy bangs said, 'Fine. Oh, I'd like you to meet Ron,' the red haired boy wavered under Hagrid's rather large stature but gave a slight 'Hi.' '...and Hermione,' the girl's eyes widened but she gave a brisk nod and a 'Hello.'

'Nice to meet yer,' said Hagrid. 'I've got a couple o' people for you to meet too. This 'ere's Cooro, Nana, Husky an' Senri. These three'll be going to Hogwarts like you and Senri ere'll be my assistant.'

'Hi!' said Cooro, beaming. 'I'm Cooro! Nice to meet you.'

'I'm, as you've probably guessed, Nana,' said Nana, sheepishly.

'I'm Husky. Nice to meet you,' said Husky.

'Senri,' said Senri, looking down at the new faces. The three wondered what had happened that he would need an eyepatch, but they didn't ask about it. The three introduced themselves a second time and, much to their surprise, (and Harry's relief,) they didn't seem to know who Harry was.

'Anyhow, we've got to get moving. I'll be takin' you all to get your things,' said Hagrid.

The three that were sitting got up and with the other four followed Hagrid as he walked up to the counter.

'Hey, Hagrid. Heading to Diagon Alley?' asked the barkeep, rubbing a dirty glass with a maybe too stained cloth. The seven automatically noticed his thick accent.

'Yup. I got seven students here to take shopping,' said Hagrid.

'Seven? Isn't that a bit unusual?' asked the barkeep, setting down the glass and cloth and walking around the counter towards a door at the side of the room.

'Norm'ly it'd be more spread an' I'd be taking just three but all the other teachers are tied up with the new school year and I've also got Senri here, who's going to be my new assistant,' explained Hagrid.

'Ah. Strange, though. I'd think you'd have the most work, though, seeing as you'd also have paperwork as well as grounds keeping too,' said the bartender as he took out a set of keys from his pocket, flipped through a couple and came to a selection.

'Well, I get me animals through John so I don' have much work in that area 'till school starts,' said Hagrid.

'Ah, the one who owns Buckweed Pets? I suppose that'd work, but how'd you get him to do that for you? He's got a whole franchise of those things,' the barkeep unlocked the door to reveal a barren alleyway that led strait to a dead end.

'He's an old friend o' mine,' explained Hagrid. 'Well, come on, then. Let's get moving,' he stated to the group of children, nudging them in the direction of the doorway.

'That'd be useful, wouldn't it? Nice talking to you, Hagrid,' said the barkeep.

'You too, Kerstin,' said Hagrid. He then turned to Kerstin and looked him in the eye with a gleeful shine in his eyes. 'Luxen?'

The barkeep grinned devilishly and waved a card showing an old dog in the air. 'Streinden,' he said.

'Ah, well, I'll get it eventually,' said Hagrid. 'Bye.'

'Maybe next time, Hagrid,' said Kerstin. 'Maybe next time...'

Hagrid closed the door and led the four down to the wall. The group looked at each other, obviously confused about both the strange exchange between who Hermione said must have been a german barkeep and Hagrid and what they were doing at a brick wall. Ron, however, smirked and said, 'I'm not too sure about the barkeep, but as for the wall, you'll see...' He left them hanging on those words, leaving the others even more confused than before.

Hagrid walked up to the wall, muttered something under his breath about bricks then said, 'Ah! Right, it was two to the left,' he then tapped a few different bricks with a bright pink umbrella that seemingly popped out of nowhere and to everyone's surprise other than Ron's, a couple bricks slid out of the wall, then a few more, then finally the whole wall began sliding off to stack against the side walls, revealing a brawling street packed with people wearing brightly colored clothing, mostly cloaks, but some others. To both sides there were many stores and shops, displaying anything from exotic pets to fancy clothing and even flying kitchenware.

'Wow!' exclaimed Cooro.

'I second the notion,' said Harry.

''Afore we go, I'll 'ave to tell you not to mess around or cause any trouble. This is the first time I've ever had a group over five, so stay together, okay?' said Hagrid, looking down at his rather large group of new students.

'We gotcha,' said Ron.

'What are we supposed to if we ever do go somewhere else anyways?' said Nana.

'Well, you'd go shopping,' said Husky. Nana Glared at him.

The others nodded their agreement and Hagrid went off the seven following him. He walked quite a ways until they came to an obviously very old church-like building with white marble columns and equally white stone walls. The top of it sported two identical statues of what appeared to be cherubs. The cherubs, despite being made of stone, were softly strumming their harps, though no sound was coming out. Hagrid said, 'Well, firs' thing's firs'. You'll all need money. Do any of you have accounts at Gringotts? Well, I know 'Arry does and you five won't, but what about Ron?'

'My mum gave me some money to buy my things,' said Ron, shaking a small leather pouch that was giving out some clinking noises.

'Ah, then we still need money fer you five. Do any of you 'ave any muggle money?' asked Hagrid.

All six of the non-wizards looked a bit confused, not knowing what muggles were, or that wizards had their own money.

'He means non-wizarding money, or what you would call 'normal' money,' whispered Ron.

'Oh,' said Harry.

'Well, I've got a hundred pounds from my parents for supplies,' said Hermione.

'We have about three-hundred thousand gillers,' said Cooro. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Hagrid were shocked.

'Three-hundred thousand?!' yelled Ron. 'How'd you ever get three-hundred thousand _anything_?'

'Well, we came across a town that was famous for its pearls since there was so much dust in the water and we were out of money,' said Nana.

'We decided to get Husky to...' began Cooro, when Husky hit him over the head with his staff.

'Don't tell them that!' said Husky. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at them confused while Cooro rubbed his head.

'Anyways, we have a lot of money,' finished Husky.

'Well, that's okay, I suppose, as long as you can carry the money, else we'll have to open a new account,' said Hagrid. The four nodded and they went in. The inside was just as magnificent and fancy as the outside, seemingly giving off an essence of being expensive. Soft rugs with elegant designs covered the majority of the floor, with paintings of various people or items littering the walls. Several people were at various counter, which appeared to be manned by small, green creatures with pointed ears, much like something out of a fairy tale. Hagrid took them towards the nearest open counter and began a withdrawal for Harry, while the others waited in several wooden chairs against the wall with soft, comfortable cushions.

'We'd like to make a serviced withdrawal fer mister 'Arry Potter here,' said Hagrid. Harry looked down at the strange creature with small glasses resting on its pointed nose. It was one of the oddest things Harry had ever seen, with the exception of Dudley with a pig's tail. He chuckled softly at the memory.

The small creature looked up at Harry and raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. 'I see. Key?' it said.

'Jus' a minute,' said Hagrid. He reached back into his coat and patted around a few pockets before taking out a small golden key and handing it to the creature. He said to Harry, 'Norm'ly I'd let yuh get your money yourself but I've got five others to get money for too, you see.'

The small creature pocketed the key and said, 'Everything seems to be in order. How much will you be withdrawing?'

'A hunerd galleons, half in sickles and knuts,' said Hagrid.

'Please take a seat while you're waiting,' it said, before going off down some stairs at the back.

Hagrid and Harry went back to their group. 'Well, while we're waiting we might as well get you five yer money,' said Hagrid. Hermione and Cooro and his group got up and followed Hagrid to a counter with a sign saying 'Muggle Exchange' over the top.

Hagrid came up and said, 'These five need to exchange some money.'

'Very well,' the creature said. 'How much and what currency?'

''Ere, why don' you go firs', Hermione?' Hagrid said.

'Okay. Well, I have a hundred pounds,' she said, handing out the money. The creature examined it for a moment before saying, 'That will come to a total of thirty-four galleons, twelve sickles and thirteen knuts.' He scooped up the money and placed in some sort of container that they couldn't see behind the counter. He then quickly came back up with a leather pouch that was rather full. 'Here you are.'

'That was fast,' muttered Hermione, taking the pouch and examining the strange coins inside.

'Next?' said the creature, looking at the other four. Senri stepped up and dropped his backpack on the table, causing a resounding 'thump' sound. The creature raised an eyebrow and looked at Senri.

'It's about three-hundred thousand gillers,' said Husky. At this the creature opened the pack and picked it up with some effort and dumped it on the table. Thousands of bronze coins slid out and rolled around, though none of them fell off. It picked up one of them from the edge and took out a small looking glass and squinted its eye on it. It then took the coin in both hands and proceeded to examine it. After about twenty seconds it decided they were genuine, took out the glass and said, 'That would come to about two million galleons.'

'Two million?!' yelled Husky. The others were also a bit shocked.

'Due to the difficulty of actually travelling to Astaria the exchange rate is rather high,' explained the creature. 'Will you be opening an account?'

The group was a bit shocked, but Hagrid said, 'Yes, I guess so.'

'Very well,' it took out some papers and after the four mentioned that they were all orphans Hagrid took the role as proxy guardian and filled out the papers. The creature replaced the papers and took out a shiny gold key, much like the one Harry had for his account. 'Here you are. I will go collect the exchange.' It scooped all the money into a large bag and stored it under the counter, presumably for later moving. It then began, like the other one, to go down a set of stairs at the back. By now the first one had already finished, and a bag with the name 'Harry Potter' on it was sitting on the counter. Hagrid went and picked it up while the children sat down and waited for the three-hundred galleons Hagrid had ordered for the four. After a while the creature returned with four separate bags, one of which was much larger than the other three. The creature dumped the large bag into Senris backpack and placed the other three on the counter. The four walked up and got their separate bags. After the others got up and they followed Hagrid out of the bank.

'Where are we going next?' asked Hermione as they stepped onto the cobbled street.

'Ollivander's. You seven'll need some wands.'

* * *

Et wallah, deux. This one also sucks. Also, if you're wondering why nothing earth-shattering or shockingly important has happened yet, it's because, seriously, they're not even at school yet, what do you expect to happen? Please, no comments on my immensely imaginitive chapter title. Review, puny mortals, or die. Or maybe you'll die anyways. BWAHAHAHA!

I hate cheese.

Seriously, why do people like it so much? It sucks on anything other than pizza.

I like Pizza.


	3. Wondrous Wands and Selective Sortings

Well, here comes another one. A bit late, I know, but procrastination is the most powerfull force in the universe.

**Disclaimer:** Quite honestly, I'm not anywhere near good enough to have ever written either +Anima or Harry Potter. I don't even own this story. Or the plot. No copyrights or trademarks. Nothing. So if you copy it, you can pretend you thought it up. But I wouldn't do that if I were you. I'd send rabid midget Hisokists after you. You won't like them.

Remember, a healthy review makes a healthy plot bunny.

* * *

Wondrous Wands and Selective Sortings

By the Pierroist

After a short walk they came to another building, this on more like a shop, if an obscenely old one. A sign was nailed above the door, saying Ollivander's: Maker's of fine wands since 382 bc. The seven and Hagrid walked into the store and the majority of them were relieved to see a fairly ordinary-looking shop without anything extremely magical or strange. Of course, by now, with the exception of Cooro, they had all gotten used to everything and weren't surprised anymore by anything that would normally be considered unusual by them.

The four walked in and almost immediately heard a loud crash. A small man pulled himself out of a large pile of books that had apparently just fallen over. He stood up and wiped himself off, grumbling something incomprehensible under his breath. He reached down and patted a few pockets before coming across his wand. He flicked it once and the fallen books began sorting themselves onto a bookshelf at the back, behind the counter and out of the area of sale. After this he turned around and headed straight towards the group.

'I do apologize for that slight disturbance, I'm Ollivander. I've been expecting you. You six will be getting yourselves some wands, yes?' he said.

'But there's seven of us,' said Cooro, confused.

Mr Ollivander smiled slightly and said, 'Well, unless the young Weasly here is going to be buying one I think that would be six.'

Cooro frowned at this and turned to Ron. 'You're not getting one?'

Run shuffled his feet nervously and said, a little uncertainly, 'We can't afford to buy another wand. I'll be using my brother's old one.'

'What?' said Cooro, 'You don't need to do that. We have more than enough money to pay for a friend.'

At this Ron's face lit up, 'You really mean it? That's at least thirteen galleons there!'

'You think we don't have thirteen galleons already?' said Husky.

'Thanks,' said Ron, looking a little embarrassed and shocked. His family was very poor and a gift like this was considered extremely benevolent.

'Well then. I suppose I was wrong. Well then, would you come here for a moment, Cooro?' said Mr Ollivander.

Cooro stepped forward, not realizing that he hadn't actually told him his name yet. The others noticed this, however, and were a bit startled when they heard him say Cooro's name.

A few moments after he stepped forward Ollivander said, 'Stick out your wand arm.' Cooro looked a bit confused at this so Ron said, 'Are you right-handed or left-handed.' Cooro stuck out his left hand as a tape measure flew out from the desk at the back and began flying all over Cooro, taking a ridiculous amount of measurements of nearly everything. Cooro gawked and laughed as he usual did, watching the tape measure flying around him. After a few seconds it stopped and Mr Ollivander began scurrying around the place, picking up various boxes off of the shelves. He ran back to Cooro and immediately began opening them. He handed the contents of the box to him, a long, thin and delicately coloured stick.

'Twelve inches, stripped Birchwood, Unicorn hair, excellent transmutation wand,' said Ollivander. Cooro looked at it, confused.

'Well, go on, then, give it a wave,' said Mr Ollivander, urging him on. Cooro raised it and waved it back and forth. Nothing happened. Ollivander immediately snatched it out of his hands and pulled out another one, this one shorter and lighter coloured.

'Nine inches, dragon heartstring, nice and even,' He said. Cooro gave it a wave and once again nothing happened. Ollivander frowned, but gave him another wand, this one long and thin, slightly swirled in colour.

'Twelve and a-half inches, unicorn hair, good all-round,' he said. Cooro took this one and waved, but once again nothing happened.

Mr Ollivander frowned, and said, 'Excuse me, Hagrid, are you certain these children have magical potential? When you wave a wand, even if it hasn't chosen you it still gives off energy. None of these are having any reaction.' Hagrid nodded at this.

'Mister Dumbledore said this'd 'appen,' said Hagrid. 'He said that you might 'ave to try the mixed boxes.' Ollivander raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing. He picked up all the boxes he had brought over and placed them all back before quickly marching through a doorway at the back. After a few seconds he returned, carrying a few more boxes, these ones older and a bit dusty and worn. He handled them carefully, as if they were something important or precious. He brought them over to Cooro and slowly removed the cover one of them. He took out a wand, this one the same as the other three.

He handed it to Cooro, saying, 'I always wondered what Dumbledore had me make these ones for. Never thought I'd actually use them, but here,' he handed the wand to Cooro. 'Ten and a-half inches, swan feather.'

Hagrid and Ron looked surprised at this, Hagrid exclaiming, 'Wha'? I thought yuh could only use dragon phoenix 'n unicorn in a wand.'

'That's why I said that I never thought I'd ever use these. Though they were specially treated for magical properties, they would still never actually work as a wand,' said Ollivander. He looked back down at Cooro. 'Go on.'

Cooro waved it, the room full of anticipation, but once again, nothing happened.

'Well, I've never known Dumbledore to be wrong,' said Ollivander, opening up another box. He picked this one up and handed it to Cooro, saying, 'Ten inches, buffalo heartstring.'

Cooro gave it a wave, the tense atmosphere making Cooro nervous. He waved the wand, but nothing happened. At this Husky stepped forward to Ollivander and said, 'Do you have a crow one?' Many people were startled at this, including Ollivander himself. He reached down and picked up a third box, opening it and handing it to Cooro.

Almost the second Cooro picked it up he grinned, saying, 'This is it!' several people were confused, but when Cooro waved it the whole room filled up with flowing lights, soft and gentle, giving off an incredibly calm and serene feeling, causing everyone to gawk and somehow just cheering everyone up. Cooro started to laugh, and suddenly everyone else laughed too, the whole room filling up with cheerfulness. Ollivander boxed the wand, chortling slightly as everyone calmed down.

'Well, I suppose this is yours, isn't it?' he said, handing Cooro the box. 'In all my years I've never seen anyone have a reaction that strong. Here, you can have it. I don't see much of a point in making you pay for it seeing as no one else would ever actually be able to use that.'

Cooro smiled and took his box. 'Thank you,' he said as he tucked it under his arm and walked back to the group. Several people gave him odd looks but he seemed not to notice.

Ron leaned over to him and asked, 'How come you needed a special wand?'

'Oh! Well, it's crow because I...' Cooro was cut off by Husky whacking him on the head with his staff.

'Don't say that, idiot!' he said. Cooro rubbed his head but stopped talking.

'Well, why don't you go next?' said Ollivander, pointing at Husky. Husky and Nana's went pretty much the same as Cooro's after they found their wands. Husky's was Arctic Cod heartstring, while Nana had Fruit Bat claw. Both of them gave off similar reactions to Cooro's, just each one gave off different emotions. Husky's was calm and serene, but far more than Cooro's and not as cheerful, while Nana's was, rather stereotypically, love. Not as in the romantic sense but in companionship or friendly love.

After them Hermione and Harry went, though theirs were rather more normal. Ron went last, though his was a bit picky and took a while longer, but they got it in the end and Senri payed for it.

After they left Ollivander was watching them, leaning on the side of his shop. He chuckled softly then went back inside and continued organizing his books like before.

After the seven went to Ollivander's they went to various different places to get their robes and other things before leaving Diagon Alley. Afterwards, the seven split back into their original two groups and the group with Harry, Ron and Hermione went off into their separate homes while the other four went back to Hogwarts with Hagrid and stayed up for quite a while in anticipation of their first day of school, in more way than one, since none of them had ever gone to school before. The four quietly dozed off quietly to a sweet blissful silence.

* * *

Professor McGonagall marched up the stairs to wake who, at the moment, were Hogwarts only tenants, though when she knocked on the door she found they were and had already been awake for quite a while.

'We get up at about four o'clock,' explained Husky. 'We travel a lot, and got into the habit.' Professor McGonagall shook her head, obviously shocked by the idea of anyone getting up at such an atrocious time.

'Well, you had best go down to the great hall, the sorting is about to begin,' stated Miss McGonagall. 'Also, your clothing and other items will be moved to your new rooms directly after the sorting.' The four nodded, already told by Dumbledore about the sorting. After McGonagall left the four headed down to the great hall and waited for the others to arrive. While they were waiting, they noticed a house elf scurry down and place a chair down at the end of the hall. Dumbledore came down carrying an old, wrinkled hat, soon followed by the other members of the faculty. The other new arrivals came soon after, followed by the older students. Once everyone had arrived and gathered in the great hall, the hat opened its mouth, much to the surprise of the new students, and began to sing. It wasn't singing in the usual sense, but more as if reciting a poem, one about friendship and the importance of teamwork. After it had finished, Miss McGonagall stepped down with a piece of paper in her hands and began explaining several rules and regulations pertaining to Hogwarts. The four, already knowing them, looked around for Harry and the others. Cooro noticed them first, and waved at them. The six weaved through the crowd towards each other, eventually meeting. Both groups looked happier to be back together again. After explaining that Senri was off with Hagrid they reacquainted with eachother.

'Where were you? We couldn't find you anywhere with the others, and you weren't on the train either!' said Hermione, clearly annoyed but glad to see them.

'Oh, we were here,' explained Cooro, rather overjoyed at seeing his new friends again. Hermione frowned at his response.

'What do you mean you were here, all the students came on the train,' said Hermione.

'We were here the whole time,' said Cooro, leaving Hermione even more confused than before. At that moment McGonagall finished, and began calling out names in alphabetical order. Pretty soon she came to 'Alba, Nana' and Nana went up and put the hat on her head.

_Well, this is interesting._ Nana nearly jumped at the voice in her head._ I haven't seen another one of your kind in... oh, it's too long to remember. A few hundred years at least. Still, I'm not here to judge you that. Let's see... extremely loyal to your friends, a few unsettling memories in there, I see..._

_Who're you? _asked Nana.

_Me? Why, I'm the hat, haven't you realized?_

_Oh, _thought Nana, realizing what was happening.

_Very tidy, quite thick on manners... I suppose you'd work in Hufflepuff quite well. Very loyal and willing to do anything for your friends. Yes, you could go in Hufflepuff, but I think I see you in '_GRYFFINDOR!' the hat yelled. Nana picked the hat off her head and placed it back on the stool, then walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

Several more names past until Miss McGonagall said, 'Cooro!' This confused several people as well as causing Harry, Ron and Hermione to look at him oddly as neither Cooro nor Senri actually had last names, as the custom of the Kimunkles gave only one name and Cooro never had parents. Cooro walked up and put on the hat, grinning madly as he did so.

_Good lord, this is the most innocent mind I have ever had the opportunity to see. There really is only one place I could ever put you..._ 'GRYFFINDOR!' the hat shouted, not even touching the boys head yet. Many were surprised at this, the hat only being half-way to Cooro's head when it shouted out the name. Cooro jumped up off the chair and ran over to Nana at the Gryffindor table.

The others waited for a few more names until they came to 'Granger, Hermione' and Hermione went up to be sorted. She looked at the hat for a moment, then placed it on her head.

_Well, you're quite the student, aren't you? Not to mention also very observant, though a bit nosey too, eh?_

_What's this? Are you reading my mind? _said Hermione.

_Yes. If I had a penny... anyways, you're also very protective about your friends, and are easily concerned... you'd probably make a good Gryffindor, but also an excellent Ravenclaw..._

_What? But Nana and Cooro are in Gryffindor... _said Hermione, worried.

_Ah, I see. Very well, _'GRYFFIDOR!' the hat yelled. Hermione walked over to the table and sat down next to Nana. Just five names later they came to 'Herenus, Mryrrha.' At this both Husky's eye and hand started twitching, unwanted memories resurfacing in his mind.

'Somebody you know?' asked Harry, noticing his twitching.

'You could say that...' he replied, then walking up to the chair, surprising all three of the non-+animas. Husky sat down in the chair and placed the hat on.

_Three in one day? What is this, a festival? But I'm not here to judge you on that, let's see what else there is in here... _Husky realized what was happening and so made no comment.

_Oh ho ho, I see there's more than one type of 'pure blood' wizard in here, isn't there? A bit untrusting of strangers, very secretive... extremely protective of your friends and very loyal as well, though quite good at reading what people are thinking... You'd probably be perfect for Slytherin._

_What? You can't separate me from my friends! Put me in Gryffindor! Right now! _protested Husky, obviously pissed at the very idea of being put in Slytherin.

_You're that insistent on being with your friends? Very well, I suppose someone like that would go in Gryffindor... _'GRYFFINDOR!' the hat yelled, as Husky shoved the hat off his head and stomped over to Gryffindor.

'Yay! Husky! I knew you'd make it in!' said Cooro, beaming. Husky just grunted and sat down next to his friend.

'Is something wrong?' asked Nana, concerned at his attitude.

Husky glared at her then sighed. 'That stupid _hat_ tried to stuff me in Slytherin! Honestly, I don't think I'd ever last a day with those snobbish idiots.'

'Slytherin?' asked Hermione. 'Why would someone like you go in Slytherin?'

'It's probably because of my background,' said Husky, just confusing her more. Nana nodded however, understanding while Cooro seemed as confused as Hermione.

'Why would your background put you in Slytherin?' asked Cooro.

'Simple. High class pure-bloods, right?' said Husky.

'Oh! But you're not from a wizard family... I guess it'd still work,' said Cooro. Hermione narrowed her eyes at this but decided not to press further.

After quite a few more names they finally came to 'Potter, Harry.' At this the whole crowd broke out into a steady stream of whispers, made loud from the sheer quantity. Cooro, Nana and Husky were confused as to why this was, but when he sat down and put the hat on everyone hushed. The room became eerily quiet, though even if it wasn't Harry would still be able to clearly here the second voice in his head.

_Ah, the famous one. I've heard a lot about you. _At this Harry was surprised and nearly jumped but forced himself to stay still.

_Who're you? _he asked.

_The hat. Once again, the hat. Now then... very brave and loyal, a bit withdrawn aren't you... Ah! You're a Parseltongue! You'd do well in either Gryffindor or Slytherin._

_NO! Never! Not in Slytherin! _Harry nearly yelled out loud.

_Are you sure? You'd do well in Slytherin..._

_Yes. Anywhere but Slytherin._

_I suppose you'll have to be a _'GRYFFINDOR!' the hat shouted once again. The crowd broke out into another stream of hushed whispers, a little quieter this time. Harry put down the hat and walked over and sat next to his friends. They congratulated him on making it in and sat down and hoped Ron would make it in too.

It took until there were but ten students left until Ron was called. He went up rather nervously and with shaky hands put the hat on his head.

_Ah, another Weasly. Very large family you have, isn't it?_

Ron, like nearly all the others that were sorted, was rather startled at hearing the hat in his mind, but calmed down once the hat explained itself.

_Very loyal... a bit easily scared, but not overly so... not much of a studier, are you? Ah! I see, extremely determined in the case of friends? Most certainly a _'GRYFFINDOR!' The rest of the six cheered, clearly glad to have all of them in the same house. Miss McGonagall noticed the six friends' rather excessive cheering and severely hoped that they wouldn't end up like the Marauders.

* * *

Yes, I know, it sucks. But if you want to say that, say what it is that sucks, so that next time it will suck slightly less.

Remember, YOU WANT TO REVIEW THIS STORY. You do. Seriously. At this very moment you are on the ground, twitching, repeating with an insane cracked voice, 'I must review this story... I must review this story...' and you will, because if you don't, you'll kill yourself.

PS As you should already know, the worlds greatest band is 17 Hippies. Remember that, Hisokist.


	4. Sands and Sunsets

Sorry about the wait. I have now learned to never eat tofu nuggets at the computer again. (No, I'm not vegetarian, they just taste better) The crumbs got stuck in the keyboard and I had to buy a new one. But, then again, if you actually read stuff this bad then it probably doesn't matter anyways.

THANK YOU, 741852AuthorNicolaStarlaLili(You have a VERY annoying name) and Saphire Moon Maiden, for reviewing! Oh, and I suppose also the Hisokist, but his review sucked. EVERYONE, LAUGH AT THE STUPID HISOKIST! (hahahahahaha!) Thank you.

**Ze Disclaimanator**(Yes, even I know how bad that was): I don't own +Anima or Harry Potter. Hah, bet you thought I did, didn't you?

Now, without further ado, another chapter from the deep recesses of my twisted, diseased mind.

* * *

4

Sand and Sunsets

After the sorting Dumbledore stepped up to the podium, an oddly fitting mischievous look in his eyes. He cleared his throat, though it was too quiet for anyone to hear from the distance, before speaking in an old, however clear voice that oddly made you want to listen to it.

'I hope that all our new students enjoy the school year, however before we start I'd like to say a few words. Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment and Tweak! Thank you,' he said, returning to his seat at the head of the staff table. All of the new students looked at him oddly while a few chuckles emanated from the older students. Cooro cocked his head to the side, confused.

'I don't get it,' said Cooro, furrowing his eyebrows.

'I don't think you're supposed to,' said Ron.

An older kid, oddly with the same startlingly bright red hair as Ron said, grinning, 'He does that every year. Some of us think he's mad and personally we agree but then again, it's okay to be a little mad, don't you think?' The group looked over at him, surprised at his remarkable resemblance to Ron, but not nearly as surprised as they were when they noticed the identical twin sitting next to him.

'Err... I don't mean to be nosy, but are you three related?' asked Husky, looking between them and Ron.

'Yup. Guess you met our brother Ronny here. This here's Fred...' the one to the left started before the other one butted in.

'No I'm not, I'm George. You're Fred!' the right one exclaimed.

'Just ignore them, they do this every time,' said Ron, just before a huge banquet appeared right in front of their eyes. All of the new students were shocked, not at just the sudden appearance but at the food itself. There was everything from turkey to lobster and fine French breads. At groups of the older students even fine wine appeared on the table. The whole thing was elaborately laid out with a deep red and bright gold cloth laid across the table with silk napkins and silver cutlery. The type of food seemed to vary according to the particular area of the table, seemingly to whatever the closest people like most. Right in front of Cooro was a finely decorated tower of apple pie and apple crisp and a glass of apple juice. Around the whole thing were several surprisingly red apples, as well as some gold or green ones too. Cooro just sat there in shock, while the people around him were nearly as shocked at the complete lack of variety near him.

'Yay!' yelled Cooro, literally jumping out of his seat in joy, his arms in the air as he was about to jump a second time, but was stopped by Husky who grabbed his cloak and pulled him back into his chair.

'Idiot...' said Husky, looking back over to what was right in front of him. While Cooro had a rather obvious taste for apples, Husky's was, however much as he did like eating it, a bit insulting. It was the food of only the richest of nobles and highest royalty. There was nothing that could ever be eaten by anyone who ever had any less status than Husky did, rare caviar, specially prepared fine lobster and several other things that seemed to just have an aura of being high-class. A few people noticed it, but most were too surprised by Cooro's to notice.

'Man, you're family must be filthy rich,' said Fred/George.

'Yeah, supposedly this thing brings the best tasting things you've ever eaten before,' said George/Fred.

'I've never heard of any "Herenus's" before. They one of those reclusive eccentric families?' asked Fred/George, raising an eyebrow. Husky's eye twitched at the name.

Not wishing to have to explain himself clearly, he said, 'No, they're a bit... well-known where I come from. I'm not rich, that's just my "family,"' he said, putting just the slightest sharpness on the word 'family,' something that normally wouldn't have been noticed by anyone who wasn't listening for it. However, someone was, as Hermione was eavesdropping, trying to learn a bit more about these strange foreign children. She made a mental note to go to the library and look the name up. George and Fred just shrugged, before glancing over at Cooro, who looked like he was in heaven.

'Cor, He really likes his apples, doesn't he?' said George/Fred, not really asking it as a question but more a statement of fact.

'Yes, he's always been a bit excessive when it came to them,' said Nana.

'A bit?' said Husky, smirking. 'More like addicted.'

The six and the Weasly twins conversed for a while longer after they had finished eating, mostly about each other. Quite a few people were coming over to Harry for rather pointless reasons, such as an autograph or just to see him at all. Harry was quite embarrassed at all the unwanted attention, and after making it adamantly clear several times that he wanted to be left alone the large gathering finally left, though many people still whispered and pointed at him. Both Husky and, though he didn't know it, Hermione were getting extremely suspicious of certain people. Eventually Husky gave in and asked, 'How come Harry's so famous?' Everyone who was close enough to hear the comment looked at him as if he was insane.

'Ah. You're from that mysteriously reclusive country, right?' asked Hermione. 'I suppose you didn't bother to look up anything on where you were going, did you?' she huffed, a little smugly. She continued on in, though it wasn't in actuality, what Husky thought was a 'know-it-all' voice. 'In the wizarding world there is a mass-murderer known as You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He tried to take over the wizarding world but when he tried to kill Harry as a baby for the only in history the killing curse rebounded off him, hitting You-Know-Who and killing him, leaving Harry with a scar on his forehead.'

Husky's mouth formed the 'ah' sound, but soon closed when he furrowed his brow, and asked, 'Why must he not be named?'

'Saying his name doesn't do anything, it's just because everyone is scared of him,' responded Hermione. Husky frowned at this.

'If that's true, than what is his name?' he asked.

'He calls himself Lord Voldemort,' said Hermione. Immediately at the mention of the name several of the closer young wizards shivered or looked at Hermione with squinted eyes. Husky and Nana just sat there, a bit shocked, though Cooro was too absorbed with his apples to have heard. Eventually though they all finished their respective breakfasts.

After the whole house had finished eating, during which the group conversed on various things such as new broomsticks and other things, mostly pranks by Fred and George, a tall, red-headed boy who Ron said was both a prefect of Gryffindor as well as his brother Percy, called out for the first years of his house to follow him. The majority of the youngest students got up to follow him, while a few seemed not to have noticed though quickly got out of their seats once they noticed what was happening and also followed him out a door to the left of the great hall. They went down many passageways, in which about half of the new students, supposedly at least half muggle, gaped at the moving paintings or other strange magical artefacts lining the halls. After a while of walking including some moving stairs that surprised most off the students, they came to the large painting that blocked the way to Gryffindor.

To the surprise of the majority of the group, the painting talked. 'Ah, the school year is starting already? Well, I suppose I should have been expecting it, what with all the teachers scurrying through... oh well. Password?'

'Caput Draconis,' stated Percy. The painting smiled and swung out into the Gryffindor common rooms. Percy walked through and the other students followed, a few amazed at the extremely well-designed elegance of the common rooms. Once the group had completely entered the room Percy walked in front to face them.

'The girls rooms are on the left and the boys are on the right. Everyone will be sharing a room with three other students. Each of you has an assigned room and a note is left on every bed stating the person in that room and also having a schedule for your classes for the rest of the year. I suggest you don't lose it. None of your rooms are at the back, those are for the older students,' said Percy. 'First find your room. After that, today will be a free day for you to do whatever you want, be it exploring the castle grounds or finding out your new teachers. Now, go find your room.' The group immediately split up with children scurrying everywhere up the stairs to the left and right.

Eventually after much disorganized movement and pushing all of the new students found their respective quarters. Cooro, Husky, Ron and Harry, to their surprise, all shared the same room. After they found their belongings already put away they picked up their schedules off their beds, put on their new robes and set off to meet up with Senri.

* * *

_The sand follows only the worthy, and the worthy follow only the poor.  
The Land of the Dead looks over the forest, and the King sheds a tear to the wings of the Sheppard.  
Be not of the fire, for only the dead are forgiving.  
Only the dead._

'AH HA HA! This is it! John, John! Get over here! I've found it! I've found it!'

'Whoa, watch it! Don't touch it, do you have any idea what kind of old magics could be in that thing?'

'Aw, come on, John. We finally found it! Seventeen years! Seventeen years. Seventeen years...' he slumped to the ground, breathing hard.

'George? George! What's wrong?' yelled John, rushing over. George was lying on his side breathing heavily. The stone tablet started to glow faintly.

'Unh... damnit, John... get away...' the glow brightened, now distinguishing an obvious blue color. George grabbed John by the arms and started dragging him away.

'No way in hell! We got into this together, we'll get out of it together.' The glow brightened then shone in a brilliant flash of light blue, engulfing the entire cave.

A slight disturbance would have been noticed in the sand up top if anyone had been there to notice it. If someone had been, however, then they would have also noticed something quite strange.

As it was, the only audience was a single, solitary sand beetle. It raised its head momentarily, wondering if this new figure was a threat. The figure stood in place for a few seconds, turning its head this way and that, examining the surroundings. Eventually, not finding anything else, it noticed the small beetle, and bent down to it. It smiled and picked up the beetle softly, being careful not to hurt it. It smoothed its finger across the beetles shell.

'I always liked beetles...'

* * *

'Wow...' said Harry. Cooro was, for once, quiet. The seven were sitting on the edge of an outcropping of rock over the lake. The sun was just setting, as the seven had spent most of the day simply chatting and exploring the grounds. The soft red and purple glow of the sunset glanced of the lake, making it shine lightly. No creatures were making a sound and the water and trees were still, creating the perfect image of serenity.

'It's so... peaceful,' said Nana.

'Um, guys? I know it looks nice and all, but could we back up a bit?' said Ron, looking nervously down over the edge. 'I can't swim.'

'Ron, you're not going to fall over the edge. These rocks aren't even slippery. The chances of you falling over are one n a million,' said Hermione.

'I don't care! What if I'm exactly the millionth person who came here? I don't care what you're doing, I'm moving back,' said Ron, getting up. He stepped forward to walk back and slipped on a patch of moss growing through the cracks.

'Ron!' they all yelled rushing to reach his hand as he hit his head and fell over the edge. Husky quickly tore off his robes and jumped into the water.

Ron was drowning. As his vision faded and he slowly fell into unconsciousness, the last thing he saw was quite surprising.

_A mermaid? _thought Ron.

Harry and Hermione's eyes widened as they saw a second of their friends fall down into the water, this time in an elegant dive. 'Husky!' yelled Harry.

'Don't worry, Husky's okay,' said Cooro.

'Ron should be okay too, hopefully...' said Nana. Harry and Hermione stared at them, shocked.

'How can you be so uncaring? They might die!' yelled Harry, furious at them.

'Ron...' said Senri. Everyone turned to look where he had his gaze fixed to see Ron being pulled out of the water by Husky, in the apparent body of a mermaid.

'What the...' started Harry, not being able to find the words for the situation. Hermione glared at Cooro and Nana.

'I think you have some explaining to do,' she said. Husky turned back into a human and began dragging Ron's body up the hill.

'Look, they can explain things afterwards. Right now we have to get Ron to the hospital,' said Harry. Hermione huffed in annoyance but followed them down to help Husky.

'It was a mermaid!' yelled Ron, now getting extremely annoyed.

'No it wasn't. It was Husky,' said Nana. Husky himself was sitting on a chair near a window, trying to avoid getting pulled into the conversation at all.

'Right, I suppose he just transformed into a mermaid!' said Ron, now sitting up on the side of the hospital bed.

'Um... sort of?' said Cooro, not really sure how to answer. At that moment Madam Pomfry rushed into the room carrying a tray with a small, blue potion on it.

'That was quite a nasty bump you had there, you should be lying down. You're exhausted, and you need rest,' she said, laying down the tray on a side table. 'I've patched you up, so at the moment you're fine.' She picked up the small potion and handed it to him. 'Here, drink,' she said. Ron stared at the bottle sceptically, wondering what kind of potion would help someone who was only tired.

'Oh, don't be so suspicious. It's just for energy,' she said. Ron mentally slapped himself for not realizing the obvious. 'You can leave after taking this. I've looked you over, and you're fine, but be more careful if you can't swim.' Ron picked up the bottle and looked at it for a moment, before gulping it all down quickly. Surprisingly enough, it tasted of raspberries.

'Right, I'll be off then. I suggest you go to your quarters, you were supposed to be there five minutes ago. I've given you special permission to get in, but next time keep an eye on the time,' said Madame Pomfry before picking up the empty bottle and tray and leaving the room.

'Right. You lot have got some explaining to do,' said Harry. He pointed at Husky. 'How did he turn into a mermaid?'

'Oh, we're +anima,' said Cooro. Husky slapped his forehead at Cooro's complete openness.

'What?' said Ron.

'+Anima.'

'What?'

'+Anima.'

'Wha...' began Ron, before he was cut off by Harry. 'What's a +anima?'

'Oh, we have animal spirits in us,' said Cooro. 'Husky's a fish.' Harry, Ron and Hermione just stared at him, while Husky slapped himself again.

'Well, why didn't you tell us earlier?!' yelled Harry.

'What, did you think we'd think you were freaks or something?' said Hermione.

'I thought we were friends!' said Ron. At this Cooro looked like he was going to cry and rushed out of the room. Senri began glaring at Ron before leaving to follow Cooro.

'You just had to, didn't you?' yelled Nana.

'Well how was I supposed to know he'd run off crying?' said Ron.

'To Cooro his friends are the only things that matter! They're the only thing he has!' said Husky, now next to the bedside. 'His friends are his family!' At this Ron started looking suitably guilty, feeling sorry for Cooro.

Husky left the room to follow after Cooro.

'We're not talking to you until you apologize!' said Nana, also exiting the room leaving Ron in an extremely awkward position with his other two also glaring at him.

'Today is not my day...'

* * *

Well, that was awful. You know, those of you with half a brain would have realized by now that if you don't tell someone what they're doing wrong then they'll never write anything better, thus you will be stuck reading stories as bad as mine! Those of you with less than half a brain would have realized that just now while reading this sentence. I shudder to think what those of you without a brain would do. So you see, what I've realized is that by using this logic less than 2% of you have half a brain. I don't want to hear what I'm doing right, that's usless! Tell me what sucks, and I will forever be gratefull. I like insults, and so does the plot bunny. The more you insult him, the better he is, so please, have fun insult my style of writing all you want. Man, I just wasted a whole minute writing to people who don't care. Oh well.


	5. THE END IS NIGH

In case you're wondering, my computer crashed and in the time that it took to get a new one I essentially forgot about this. Afterwards I realised that my story was sitting there and decided to read it over before adding on another chapter. Look, with all due respect to those of you who like my story, I just can't bear to write this anymore. It's too painful. There's a good chance that at some point I will rewrite the story, but for now, I can't and I will be writing a new story. If you'd like to know what I was planning, it goes like this:

SPOILERSPOILERSPOILER (Aw, who cares?)

Our wonderpipical antagonist is (Obviously) the man from the desert, who is a thousand year old pixie (Yes, really) who had been sealed up by powerful mages after being discovered using his abilities to influence important wizarding figures and rise into political power with the over-clichéd intentions over ruling the wizarding world from the shadows. The idea was that the pixie, a parasite that lives off the magic of other creatures, would latch onto the most powerful source of living magic it could find, Dumbledore. A fight for dominance would ensue between Dumbledore and the pixie for control of his mind, the gang would clue in, rush in to save the day and be caught in an illusion created by the pixie to fool them. Eventually they snap out of it and (duh) emerge victorious. Everyone would live happily ever after.

SPOILERSPOILERSPOILER OVER

Wallah, I've ended the story and most likely spoiled it for a lot of you, especially all of you who kept sending emails to the Hisokist asking me to continue the story.

I'm sorry, I truly am and deeply apologize to those of you who wanted me to continue this, but it pains me. It pains my mind. It pains my heart. On a side note, the cut on my elbow pains too, but I doubt that's relevant.

I might decide to make a rewrite with a slightly different plot for those of you who read it up above, but seriously, I'm kind of sitting here wondering why I have over three times as many emails as REVIEWS. If I get at least as many reviews as I am emails, I GUARANTEE you I will make a rewrite.

Speaking of reviews, I'd like to personally thank Siffie the Third and Misting Rain for giving me some genuine advice, which I will put to good use.

Additional thanks also goes out to hamohero (Thanks, I really kind of just made him a wimp, didn't I? I'll fix that if I make a rewrite), naosumizu, DGM otaku, Ze Crazy French Idiot, eternal fire123, waj9876, Saphire Moon Maiden (TWO reviews, thank you very much), Aleksander-Nikolaevich-Her, Yurie-chan and 741852AuthorNicolaStarlaLili (Another two reviews!). Thank you all and expect a new story sometime soon.

For now, Toodles!

...

...

Seriously, where does the word toodles even come from?


End file.
